The Abyss of Love
by dark.mirage004
Summary: Deidara have a serious relationship with Rose. She wished to have a baby but they have some conflicts when another girl try to take Deidara for her. Deidara x OC Deidara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

Deidara and Rose met in Iawagakure when they were children. After many obstacles they were finally together and went to the village where Rose was born, in The Land of Birds and they met new friends...and also enemies.

* * *

In a sunny morning, Rose was preparing the breakfast while Deidara was grooming Cobra. Later, they were visited by some persons. ''Good morning!'' said one of them. It was a chubby man with average heigh, small brown eyes and chocolate brown hair, walking and rubbing his round belly. Next to him was a girl, probably the same age as Rose, with hair and eyes like her father. ''Good morning!'' said Rose coming outside from the house. The chubby man was an old friend of Rose's father, Masao and the lady was his daughter, Haruka. They brought some gifts and when Masao came closer to Rose he hugged her with his plump arms. ''Long time no see!'' he said enthusiastic. ''Y-yeah, I'm glad to see you again, Masao!'' said Rose breathing hardly after his hug. Then, they walked inside the house and sat down.

Rose gave them some snacks and later, another person appeared. This time was a woman, older than Rose and Haruka, with smoky black hair and emerald green eyes. While Haruka was lively, optimistic and dynamic, the woman was calm, serious, smart and elegant. Her name was Kohana and she was the doctor of the village known for her medical abilities. ''I heard that you came back forever. How are you?'' she asked sitting next to Haruka. ''Well, I'm...''. Rose tried to say something but she was interrupted by Deidara when he came. Their eyes widened when they saw him: ''Hello!'' they said. Rose got up and wrapped an arm around his waist. ''Guys, meet Deidara! My friend...my boyfriend. We met in Iwagakure when we were young''. Haruka stood up and put her hand in the hair. ''God, how come you have the hair so loooong?'' she asked touching Deidara's hair. He smiled and shrugged: ''Fate''.

Finally, they went to a small restaurant and after 1 hour, a tall man came to Kohana. It was her husband. She got up and said she have to go home at her baby. Deidara looked at Rose then at Kohana, confused: ''Baby? But how old are you, hmm?''. Kohana smiled and winked. ''I'm 25 years''. After she left the other continued to talk. Then, in the restaurant apperead a strange woman with long white hair and dark eyes, stopped in front of the bartender and started flirting with him. Her appearance gave them a sense of distrust and when she came closer to Deidara, she smiled and winked. Rose bit her lip, taking Deidara's hand. Haruka looked at them and squeezed the glass: ''Be careful with this woman ! She loves to ruin the relationships''.

* * *

**~ Back at home ~**

It was 8:15. Deidara was laing in the bed while Rose was cleaning the plates. After she finished she came and sat next to Deidara. He was quiet and thoughtful. Rose pinched him to catch his attention. He jumped a little rubbing his leg.

''Ah ! Why did you do that, hmm?''

''I see you're quiet. It's something wrong?''

''Well, I'm just thinking at what Haruka said'' he put his head on the pillow.

''Oh, me too. I think that woman is wicked, i saw that in her eyes and I'm afraid she will try to ruin our relantionship...''.

''Don't worry, my dear! You are my only love, he said and kissed her. And I will never betray you, un!''

''You're so sweet ! Well, let's sleep. I'm very tired''.

Rose took the blanket and covered them. They fall asleep hugging each other. The night was cool and quiet. The wind blew lightly through the leaves. Next morning Deidara woke up early, took his clothes and went to the stable where Cobra was. He opened the door and put some oats in the bucket, giving to Cobra. After he gave him some water, he left. Suddenly, a voice called him. When Deidara turned around he saw the white haired woman coming closer to him ( actually, she was 19 but the make up made her look like an adult ). ''What do you want?'' asked Deidara seriously. She smiled and touched his cheek with her index finger. She said that she knew he's a newcomer in the village and she can help him to make new friends but Deidara refused her telling that he already made new friends. ''However, you're beautiful ! Do you want to be lovers?''. He gently pulled her away and said that he will never betray his girlfriend. She stepped back smirking. ''Very well, but if you change your mind, tell me...Oh, and my name is Kanya'', she said before leaving...


	2. Chapter 2

**~ At 9: 30 ~**

Deidara put Cobra in the meadow and went back to the house. He came inside the living room and saw Rose drinking her tea. He kissed her on the forehead while was asking him if he wants to visit Kohana. He nodded going to take a shower. At 12:30 they were at Kohana's home; she was busy with her 2 years old boy. While they were talking, the little boy named Hikaru, tried to climb on Deidara's knees. He bent his head down and his golden bangs fell over Hikaru's head. The boy stretched his little short hand and took a strand of his bangs. ''Dada'' was the first word he said. Rose laughed loudly while Deidara was blushing and nudged her. ''Don't worry, Deidara! He calls his father _Baba_ so you're not the only with such nickname'', said Kohana. After few hours at Kohana they went back home.

* * *

**~ On the road ~**

''Seems that Hikaru like you'', said Rose holding his hand.

''Really? I don't know, all young children are attracted to other people...''

''Anyway, you could be a wonderful father'', she stopped and wrapped her arms around him.

''Father...so you wished a baby, hmm''.

''Of course, I would like to be a mother!'' she was chuckling.

''Well then, we will have one, un!'' he said gently touching her cheek with his thumb and winked.

''If you say so...'' she rolled her eyes and kissed him.

Later, after they took their dinner it was Deidara's turn to wash the plates. After he finished he came in the room and saw Rose sleeping. He took off his shirt and sat next to her trying not to wake her up. Actually, she wasn't sleeping. Rose turned around and kissed him passionately while he was wrapping his arms around her. He took off her clothes, got on top of her and bent down to kiss her...and they made love all night.

Next day, Rose was grooming her horse when Haruka visited her. Then Rose called Deidara to come and when he appeared she asked him to go to the orchard for some apples. Deidara nodded and climbed on Cobra, without a saddle and left. The horse galloped so fast that the ground trembled under his hooves. His mane shone in the sun same as Deidara's hair. He stopped Cobra under an apple tree when he saw a beautiful red apple. Deidara raised, took the fruit and gave a half to Cobra. Closer to the orchard was a lake; Deidara was riding on the lake bank listening the birds. But he didn't forget to take some apples for Rose. Suddenly, a voice called him. Looking back, he saw again the white haired girl, Kanya. ''Do you want to help you? I saw some good apples in the middle of the orchard'' she said flirting with him. ''No, thanks! I took enough, un!''. Deidara tried to ignore her when she became a little insistent and annoying. When he made Cobra to move, Kanya grabbed the briddle reins and jumped on the horse. The horse neighed and reared, throwing her on the ground. Kanya wasn't hurt but she pretended that she had sprained her foot so Deidara had no choice and took her home.

When he let her in front of her house, she stepped on both legs. ''What? You're not hurt! What did you lied, un?''. Kanya made a mischievous smile and pulled him closer to kiss him seductively. Deidara pulled her away wiping his lips nervously. ''I don't know what's in your mind but you better give up, un!'' he said climbing on Cobra and left her...

* * *

**~ At 22:30 ~**

Deidara was waiting Rose to came in the room. She was still in bathroom looking at a pregnancy test that was neative. Later, she finally came and sat next to Deidara but she didn't hugged or kissed him.

''What's wrong, my love?'' asked Deidara worried.

''I can't get pregnant !'' she said very upset, wrapping more the banket around her.

''Do you really want so much to have a baby?'' he asked and gently kissing her shoulder.

''What do you think? Three weeks have passed and I still don't get pregnant. How long I have to wait?''

''Why hurry, hmm? Have a little patience, babe! You know how babies are...they come when they want, un!'' he said caressing her belly and kissing her neck.

''Do you want a boy or girl?'' she asked playful.

''I would like a girl, un! I want to be beautiful like you''.

''No, I want to be like you, bonde hair and sky blue eyes. You're more beautiful than me!'' she said chickling.

''Hehe, if you say so !'' he made a small laugh.

Rose turned to him and kissed him gently and passionately. They took off their clothes one by one while Deidara was kissing her jawline and collarbone. Rose untied his ponytail and moved her hand through his hair and he closed his eyes at the pleasure of her touch. Then, they made love again...


	3. Chapter 3

...The sky was cloudy and the sun was hidden by clouds. Rose was sitting on the window sill looking at the vast meadow where her horse was galloping, rearing and bucking. Deidara came to her hugging and kissing her. Then he told her that he will go to the lake swim. She nodded and kissed him back and he left. At the lake he took off his shirt and pants remaining only in boxers and got in the water. After he swam a while, he felt two arms around his waist. He quickly turned around and saw Kanya. He couldn't say anything because Kanya grabbed his back of the neck pulling and kissed him. He tried to escape but in that moment, randomness was that Rose was riding Cobra and she saw them in the water kissing. ''DEIDARA!'' she yelled so loud that she made the birds fly. Cobra stopped very close to Deidara then Rose got off and slapped him. ''You're an asshole!'' she said furious. ''Rose, please let me explain...It's not what you think, un!''. She climbed on Cobra ready to leave. ''All men said that. If it's not what I think then what is it?". She hit Cobra in his belly and the horse galloped away from the lake while Deidara was trying to run behind them.

* * *

**~ At home~**

''Rose, please listen to me...'' Deidara said running behind her.

''No excuses!'' she said taking off Cobra's bridle.

''Rose!''

''Please, Deidara, leave me alone!'' she said after she put Cobra in the stable.

''But it wasn't a real kiss, Rose! Kanya forced me, un!''

''Oh, poor you! And you couldn't resist...'' she said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

''Agh, oh, come on! You can't be furious because of an insignificant kiss''.

''_Insignificant_? No, Deidara, it's not insignificant...How I suppose to kiss you if another girl have touched your lips?''

''I will wash them, un!''

''Get out!'' she yelled.

''What?''

''GET OUT!'' she yelled again loudly.

He nodded and left the house. After that Haruka visited her. She saw Rose sitting on the chair sad and restless then she told Haruka about Diedara and Kanya. Haruka touched her shoulder and said that the only guilty is Kanya, knowing she's the whore of the village and asked her to give Deidara another chance. ''I don't think he's unfaithful. Don't be so jealous!''. After Haruka said that Rose went to the stables knowing that Deidara likes to stay with Cobra. She found him in Cobra's box playing with a straw. He looked up and saw her coming closer and trying to be serious and proud at the same time. ''I decided to forgive you'' she said. ''Really? Why?'' he asked confused. ''I want to give you the second chance but with one condition: if you will make another mistake I will not forgive you''. Then Rose left him to think at what she said.

In that night, Rose was sleeping at Haruka. The wind blew through the leaves making a branch to cratch the glass of window. The house was desolate, quiet and cold without Rose. Deidara couldn't sleep alone. He stood in the door threshold looking at the moon and waiting. Rose came back at sunrise and found Deidara sleeping deeply, leaning against the threshold. She touched his forehead and he woke up, smiling and hugging her. ''I love you, un!''.

* * *

**~ At 13:25 ~**

Haruka and Kohana's husband, Takero, came to see them. Deidara and Takero went to the village at a bar while the girls were talking in the kitchen. Suddenly, Rose began to feel dizzy and she had abdominal cramping. Haruka tried to calm her by wiping her hot forehead with a wet cloth. After a while, Rose felt better. She rubbed her belly then looked at Haruka. ''Please, look in the top drawer...it's a pregnancy test there!'' she asked Haruka while she nodded. She took it and gave to Rose then she went to the bathroom. After a few minutes, Rose came out, sat down on the chair, quiet, with wide eyes...the test was positive.

''I...I'm...pregnant! I'm pregnant, Haruka!'' she said breathing hardly.

''OMG! Congratulations !'' she hugged Rose very excited.

''I can't believe I will have a baby...our baby'' she said thinking at Deidara. ''Oh, I forgot to give some oats to Cobra. Please, wait a second !''

Rose left Haruka in the kitchen still excited. But when she turned her head she saw Kanya at the window stealing the test and running away. Haruka followed her trying to take back the test but Kanya stopped and threatened her. ''If you say one word I will do everthing to make Rose to lose the baby!'' Haruka came back trembling and when Rose asked her where is the test she said she throwed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ At 18:30 ~**

Rose was waiting for Deidara to tell him the good news. When he came home he was accompanied by Takero. They were in a hurry telling her they will go at the bar to play billiards. And they left immediately. ''Huuuh, boys!'' said Rose sighing. They had fun playing at the bar and Deidara won 5 rounds against Takero. After 3 hours, they went on separate ways; Deidara was alone on his way to home. Suddenly, a silhouette appeared in front of him. It was Kanya standing in the door threshold of her house. She invited him inside but he refused. She tried again. ''Please, I want to apologize for what I did last days'' she said and finally convincing him to enter. She took a bottle of champagne and poured in two glasses. He had a bad feeling. When Deidara looked in other direction, Kanya put a drug in his glass and gave it to him. After he drank the champagne he became dizzy and, trembling, he fell on the bed. Kanya took off his clothes and slept besides him all night.

Next day, Rose was washing Cobra when Takero and Kohana visited her. ''Good morning!'' they said then Takero asked her if Deidara was home. Rose looked at him confused. ''I thought Deidara slept at you last night''. Kohana looked at her husband then at Rose. ''No. Why he would sleep at us?''. Rose remained quiet and thoughtful for a while. Then her heart began to beat faster when she had a feeling. She felt shivers on her back and stomach then she asked them where Kanya lives; Kanya house was at two houses from Takero and Kohana, a house with burgundy roof and peach walls. Rose ran there and found the door opened. She enter the house and stepped lightly until she found Kanya's room. When she opened the door she froze; Deidara was sleeping with Kanya without clothes. Her heart stopped beating faster and slowed down. Her eyes became wet and red and she bit her lips while closing the door...

* * *

**~ At 10:00 ~**

Deidara woke up with headache. When he looked around he saw Kanya hugging him and jumped from the bed searching for his clothes.

''Good morning, dear'' she said with naughty voice.

''What does that mean, Kanya? That's how you apoligize, hmm?'' he asked nervously.

''Oh, don't act like you don't like it! It was the best love I ever made...''.

''No, no it's one of your traps...I know that...I'm sure I didn't do that, un!''

''It's true, Deidara and you will see!''

Diedara ran away from her house going at the lake to wash his face then returning back home. She found Rose standing in the living room and when he tried to touch her, she slapped him so hard that she reddened his cheek. She told him that she saw him with Kanya. ''After all I did for you that's how you reward me? I accepted you even if you were a criminal but to cheat on me with another woman is enough!''. She yelled at him. ''Please, take your clothes and leave this house!'' she said opening the door while Deidara left her crying. Later, Kohana came at Rose's house and found her trembling and crying on the sofa, after a rough quarrel. She tried to calm her thinking of her baby and Rose told her the whole story. Kohana was so angry that she went to find Deidara. He was talking with Takero at the bar. Kohana came closer and slapped so hard that she throwed him on the table...

* * *

**~ After few days ~**

Rose and Haruka were in the orchard taking some apples for Haruka's father. Suddenly, Kanya appeared. After a short rough discussion Kanya showed them a pregnancy test with positive result. Rose was about to cry but she quickly climbed on Cobra and galloped away to home. Haruka was the only one who knew that it was a lie. At home, she began to make the luggage when Deidara saw her.

''What are you doing, Rose?'' he asked haggard.

''I'm going back to my clan!'' she said still making the luggage.

''Why? To be punished by them, hmm?''

''Your betrayal hurts more than their punishment''.

''What I supposed to do to forgive me?''

''Why should I forgive you? You promise you will never betray me and now I found that Kanya is pregnant...with YOU !'' she yelled making him to froze. ''Now, leave me! Go with your beloved Kanya and your future baby...but forget me!''


	5. Chapter 5

**~ At 19: 20 ~**

Rose was in the kitchen with Kohana preparing the dinner. When Rose put the plate on the table she felt dizzy again. Kohana took a cloth, watered and put it on Rose's forehead. Her pulse was slow and she was breathing hardly.

''Are you alright?'' asked Kohana.

''Yes, I'm fine. It's just a simple dizziness''.

''Sure, I was like you at the first time. Your body needs more vitamins; it's too weak''.

''You're right! But not for me...It's also for the baby'' she said caressing her belly.

''Your 1 mm baby!'' laughed Kohana. ''You're only in 2 week''.

''Yeah, my 1 mm baby''.

''By the way, I heard you want to go back to your clan''.

''Well, yes but I really don't know what to do! Deidara will find that I'm pregnant and I don't want this''. she said a little puzzled.

''You're not going anywhere, Rose! You can't take care of the baby alone. Remember that you have me and Haruka. However, Deidara is the father...''.

''No, the baby will not have a father. I will be a mother and father for him'' she said whimpering.

''You still love Deidara, don't you?'' she asked smirking.

''I love him with all my heart. He's my love, my life'' she said crying.

''And what are you waiting for? You're strong, intelligent, brave...You can't give up so easily. Fight for him, Rose, take your man back!''

Kohana's words made Rose to fell the ambition again. She wiped her tears and smiled when Haruka came inside very restless and desperate. She told her that Deidara left the village with Kanya. Rose looked at her very surprised. She got up and desperately ran to find Deidara...But it was too late.

Rose fell on her knees crying and yelling his name. Then Haruka couldn't resist and took Cobra, galloping away to stop Deidara. Rose was so upset that she refused to listen any words and ran away to the lake. In the meantime, Haruka found Deidara in the neighboring village. She called him and he turned around. Then Haruka began to tell him the truth, even when Kanya threatened her saying she will hurt Rose. Deidara became very mad and when Kanya appeared behind him he slapped her. ''Why did you slapped me?'' she asked pretending to be innocent. ''I knew it was a lie. You and your false baby go away from us or I swear I will blow you up, un!''. ''Huh, come on! You're not a bomb...''. Deidara took a clay bird and throwed it in the air blowing up. Kanya's eyes were wide and her body was trembling. He took Haruka and climbed on Cobra's back going back to the village.

Suddenly the sky became dark and stormy and a pouring rain began. Deidara let Haruka at home and galloped after Rose. As Kohana said that Rose went to the lake Deidara listened to her and galloped there. The thunders were loud and throbbing while the raindrops hit them in the eyes like thousand bees stings. Cobra galloped through the forest and orchard until Deidara saw Rose. She was standing on the top of a high cliff preparing to throw herself into the water. The storm was intensified every minute. ''ROSE !'' yelled Deidara trying to stop her. Rose turned around and saw him then her foot slipped and she fell in the deep lake. Cobra reared while Deidara was getting off from his back and jumping in the water.

The water was so cold that Deidara couldn't feel his blood flowing through the veins. He swam in the whirling water and grabbed Rose hand, using a clay bird to pull them out of the lake. Closer to them it was an abandoned house where they were protected by the rain. Deidara hugged Rose while he was leaned against Cobra who was sitting down. His huge body and breath warmed them all night.


	6. Chapter 6

After the storm disappeared the sky was coudless and the sun rays fell over the entire land. Rose woke up and saw Deidara hugging her. She touced his cheek and moved her hand through his bangs. He opened his eyes hardly, looked at Rose and touched her belly, asking if the baby is alright. She smiled and blushed keeping his hand on the belly. Then she turned a little her head and kissed him. Cobra shook his mane and got up above them while they were still kissing between his legs.

''I missed your sweet lips, un!'' said Deidara caressing her lower lip with his index finger.

''Me too, my love!''

''I'm sorry for all I've done. I shouldn't listen to Kanya. Can you forgive me, hmm?''

''Sure. But it was also my fault...I was too jealous''.

''Let's forget this, okay? So, I will be ...father?'' he asked blushing.

''How did you know?'' her heart started beating faster.

''Haruka told me that Kanya stole your pregnancy test and pretended it was hers, un. Then she threatened Haruka so...''

''So that's why she didn't told me''.

''Yes. Well, shall we go home?'' he said getting up.

Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him down to her. ''No, please stay with me! I missed your body, your breath, your eyes...everything!''. Deidara kissed her lips seductively then he kissed her jawline and collar bone. She wrapped her arms around him. Then she moved her hands on his chest, bell and played with the hem of his pants. After a little moan of Rose, Deidara got up and took her outside where they climbed on Cobra and trotted back to the village. When they came back home Kohana and Haruka jumped and hugged them. Kohana nudged him with the elbow and smirked: ''Don't ever do that again''. Later when Rose and Deidara were taking a bath, he asked her what name should they give to the baby. Rose smiled and leaned against his chest. ''If it's a boy will be Katsuo or if it's a girl will be Saori''...

* * *

**~ After 9 months~**

Deidara was grooming Cobra and Rose was at Kohana's home with Haruka. Rose was standing on the armchair caressing her round belly. Then she felt a pungent pain in her belly and began to breath faster. ''Agh, girls...my water broke!''. Haruka ran after Deidara to tell him that Rose will give birth and he ran with her back. When they came back the door was closed. Kohana didn't let them to see Rose in that moment. Deidara was restless, impatient and tense while he was listening Rose screaming.

Suddenly, the door opened and Kohana came out smiling. She was holding in arms a baby...the most beautiful baby they ever seen. It was a girl. He removed the blanket from her little head and saw she had blond hair. Deidara was so happy and proud that he cried. He took the baby and entered the room. Rose was laying in bed with a wet cloth on the forehead. The birth was a little complicated but she was okay. Deidara sat next to her and gave her the baby. ''She's so small and beautiful, un!''. Rose kissed him and he kissed her back. Kohana closed the door to let them alone. ''I can't believe I'm a father, un!''. Rose curled her finger in his bangs. ''Well, you are and she's our girl...Our Saori'' she said chickling. Deidara's eyes became to shine and he blushed.

''I love you, sweetheart, un!''

''I love you too, my sweet artist!''


End file.
